


Eli Vanto drinking caf

by Cuileth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, caf, cream moustache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuileth/pseuds/Cuileth
Summary: An illustration for chapter 18 of "Promises you'll only make" by WantonWhale.Basically, domesticated-morning-Eli Vanto.
Relationships: Eli Vanto/ Alexsandr Kallus, Implied Eli Vanto/someone, but actually it's Kallivant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Eli Vanto drinking caf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WantonWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonWhale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Promises You'll Only Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897213) by [WantonWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonWhale/pseuds/WantonWhale). 



> So I saw that you wanted Eli Vanto with a cream moustache as a picture, Whale... I know this isn't exactly an ISB t-shirt, but... kind of? I mean, it is still an ISB shirt (and I wanted to draw him in an obviously overly large uniform shirt, I liked the idea) ^^ I hope you - and everyone else who happens upon this - likes it.  
> It is just a sketch, so please don't come after me, there is loads of things that are... rough. Like: legs, feet, the hair (oh god it's all over the place) and also every face feature. When you use a DINA5 sheet, every face feature on this gets reeeeeeaaaally tiny. No fun o.o  
> Plus, I used Stabilo pens to color this because that's the best I have and they are quite suboptimal for this, I found out. Oh well. I had fun drawing this.


End file.
